percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Archive 1 Archive 2 Twin, you're back! (Sorta) For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 23:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Then take your time with the story. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leaf, so I updated Into the Shadows (finally) and decided that I wanted to take it down a different path than I originally was going to. Hopefully it'll work out. sorry for telling you this useless piece of information i just needed to tell someone i'm sorry Also I was scrolling throguh your tumblr (as one does) and saw THAT YOU WATCH ORPHAN BLACK ISN'T IT AMAZING [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 18:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm behind on Orphan Black too; hoping to catch up before the season finale. The Walking Dead looks so cool and I really wanna start it but I figured I should probably catch up on every single show I stopped watching when we started exams (mainly supernatural tbh i'm like 10 episodes behind). also ikr the orphan black theme is amazing and tatiana maslany is an amazing actress because you can hardly tell it's the same person and so are the characters FELIX and yeah it's basically all i care about that's not on hiatus i really need to find new shows to watch [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 17:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Omg ikr she should just be handed all the awards. and okay i'll probably start the walking dead next (yet another show that i know will break my heart into a million pieces). and yeah i was wandering around your blog and saw it and it was beautiful and i wondered why I hadn't already reblogged it because it seemed familiar. and yay notes im happy that other people are seeing the beauty that is your writing :P [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 23:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) my heart is already smashed just by looking through the gifs of it on your blog. also your sad writing all have a sense of familiarity just because you can tell it's you from the writing style. it's like you have a signature or something [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 11:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) OMG YES I DID AND IT WAS AMAZING AND SO COOL AND THE DANCING SCENE WILL FOREVER BE THE BEST. ALSO IT STILL HASN'T BEEN RENEWED AND I'M NERVOUS IT WON'T BE AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 21:43, June 22, 2014 (UTC) omg throughout the whole scene cosima kept placing her hand on her chest and i thought she was gonna collapse and then making her not wake up straight away was just cruel. and why why is it always helena that's kidnapped without anyone noticing, also what was up with the nitrogen she left at felix's place? AND LEAF MALE CLONES AND CHARLOTTE THE EIGHT YEAR OLD. also the scene earlier in the season with the helena + sarah road trip and helena singing candy girl was so adorable omg [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 22:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) yeah charlotte was pretty creepy, when we first saw her i didn't understand why she looked so familiar and then right before they explained i realized that she looked like young rachel in those videos. i'm weirded out by the male clones mostly because at the end of last season we had something to go on what next season would be about but now like what's gonna happen with all the clones?? also if helena isn't saved first thing i'm gonna be sad and mad [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 15:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) omg that was the most exciting thing i've read in a while. it's interesting how fearless sam seems. also omg you just set up part two with a (kinda, not really) cliffhanger why why would you do this to me [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) yesss I'm so excited! p.s sorry for the late reply i haven't been able to go on much [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) aghhh amazing update. and don't worry, take your time :P [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) yay! teen wolf is a pretty good show once you get past the cheesiness of the name + the first season. i can't wait to hear what you think later on. p.s you are one edit away from 10,000 and idk i feel like that should be a momentous occasion that we celebrate [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 23:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) aghh great update! sometimes i forget that this isn't an actual published novel because seriously it's amazing. unfortunately i seem to be in a watching-tv-shows slump. i haven't even caught up on spn, the originals, or agents of shield. all i feel like watching is reruns of friends (and tbh i kinda also feel like rewatching lost but that seems a little counterproductive.) hopefully i'll catch up on everything soon so that i can start snk before school starts in september. also palindromes yeaahh [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 23:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I think rebooting TotP is a great idea! I agree that, had you continued with it, it had the potential of being something amazing, and I was sad to see it go. Imo, I think the pros outweigh the cons. I mean, aside from it having the potential to be really good, and giving you practise for a real novel, it's also something that you enjoy writing, and people enjoy reading. The only reason I can think not to do it is not feeling committed enough, which is something that can be dealt with. For example, whenever you feel like you are starting to lose interest in the story, you could take a break and write something else, or just take a break from writing altogether, at least for a little while. As for the issue of time; I don't think you should really worry about it. Just take your time with it, and don't give yourself a deadline; that way you can just write whenever you have free time/feel like writing. I mean sure, it could take you a year to finish, or two, or however long, but it won't matter, because when you do finish, it'll be complete, and it'll be yours. And no matter how long it takes you to finish, all you have to do is message me and I'll be sure to come and read it. Lastly, like I said, if you feel giving up on it, don't be hesitant to leave it alone for a while. You can always return to it whenever you want. Also, I'll be sure to help you regain interest in it in anyway that I can, if you want me to. (I hope that I was at least somewhat helpful) [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]]''' ~ Live together. Die alone.''' 21:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC)